


Square

by maryfic



Series: 365 Scenes [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some allies Harry doesn't even know he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Square

It would have surprised most of her year-mates and people she interacted with Hogwarts to know that Luna was quite good with her hands. In the summers, she often spent time in the woods and the area around her home building things to collect, house, and entertain the various magical creatures she encountered or read about nearly daily. It was really too bad that hardly any of the others could see them, she thought. Though Ginny Weasley had recently begun to see Wrackspurts, Hermione still tittered behind her back with certain Ravenclaw girls who fancied the smartest girl in school as their friend. 

But Luna knew there were different sorts of intelligence, and as she shaped the thin piece of ash wood in her hands, she knew that she possessed it. Harry Potter did too, she could tell, but he had too many flutter sprites eating away at his thoughts to really do well in anything interesting. 

The box she was making had to be done by hand, and so Luna was using a very sharp bone knife to carefully make small incisions, notches, along the edges of the pieces in front of her. When she was finished, they would cleverly link together to form a square that would, hopefully, attract a Murtlesap Fairy - a wood fairy that was said to possess a great wealth of stories, and would, if asked, tell them to any eager listener. 

And Luna was very eager. she needed new distractions for Harry. The blond girl knew what terrors lay behind his pretty eyes and between the dark slashes of eyebrow that hung over them like moody shadows drawn by the dark fae. 

There was death in Harry Potter’s future, and that’s why she worked quietly and quickly, making sure he was distracted from the darkness, from the Wrackspurts, and from well-meaning old men with strange creatures living in their beards.

**Author's Note:**

> A writing exercise in which I attempt to write one small story each day of 2015. If you would like me to write a specific character/pairing/prompt, please leave a comment, thanks! Many fandoms/characters/pairings.


End file.
